


Broken

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was never broken, only bent.  And it would take the Avatar to bend him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> This starts somewhere between episodes 7 and 8, and was written at that point in the series.  
> Enjoy, fellow Tahkorra shippers.

Korra's wrist jerked erratically as she tried, yet again, to get off. She tried to think of Mako, Bolin, even of Asami, but nothing would do it.

Due to her sheltered life in the Water Tribe, she'd never heard of doing something like this to yourself until she came to Republic City. It sounded nice--in theory--but just like airbending, it was a skill she couldn't seem to master. She sighed in frustration and rubbed herself harder, but was interrupted when the phone rang.

She leapt up from the bed, red-faced, and answered the phone. It was Tahno.  
  
"So, Uh-vatar, you any closer to getting my bending back?" he drawled hopefully.  
  
Although he was still sensitive about Amon taking his powers, he'd regained some of his previous infuriating smirkiness, and managed to convey it over the phone.

"Tenzin and Lin have been keeping an ear out for any information, but..." she trailed off, breathless from her experiment and wanting to soften his disappointment by not saying 'no' outright.

"Oh." He sounded dejected at the news. "I guess I'd better go, then. Things to do, people to awe. You know how it is. Bye bye, silly girl."

Click.

She knew there wasn't anyone. She'd heard that aside from seeing the officials, he hadn't been out of the house since the incident.

 _What was I expecting?_ she thought. _For him to happily chat away?_

She sighed, and flopped back onto her bed, masturbation all but forgotten as she pictured Tahno slumped somewhere by a phone, despondently awaiting a redeeming call that might never come.  
\----  
 _In the Air Temple's courtyard_  
Korra lashed out with her water whip, stinging Mako inelegantly across the face.  
  
"Hey!" he called out. "Watch what you're doing with that thing, Korra!"  
  
"Aghh!" She threw her mass of water down and it literally sizzled as her anger and shame got the better of her. "I'm so sorry, Mako. I just...can't control myself right now. Let me heal that for you."

"That would be appreciated." He looked at her incredulously as she wiped the small trail of blood from his face and caressed the injury with a handful of water.

"What's wrong, Korra? I know you're hotheaded, but you don't usually lose control during our practice sessions."

The image of a lonely Tahno flashed before her eyes.

"I talked to Tahno again earlier," she said. "He's so depressed. The thought of what Amon did to him...it's just got me riled up."

Mako nodded, eyes level. Korra wished she could do something to help Tahno be as stoic as Mako. She sighed and glanced around, eyes wandering over the fountains and training dummies scattered across the courtyard. A flash of inspiration hit.

"You don't...happen to know where he lives, do you?"

"I do. Mostly so I know what neighborhood to avoid."

"Yeah, well...I thought of a way I might be able to get his bending back. Give me the address. I'm gonna go train that buttface until he's an ass again."  
\----  
She showed up at his door one morning, looking flawless as usual and exuding a confidence that almost matched the confidence he had lost. He'd gotten some sleep, but he was still a mess physically: freshly woken, hair unstyled--the last state he'd ever want a girl to see him in. Much less _The Avatar."_

He blew a stray hair off his face, looking at her through bleary eyes.

"What are you here for? Another statement? Ask Lin to get you a copy, I'm done talking about it."

She frowned, an expression he'd never seen on her face. She'd always been energetic or determined around him, never sad.

"I don't think you want to turn me away today, Tahno. I may have an idea to get your bending back."

His heart felt like it was trying to crawl out through his throat, but he swallowed to maintain his cool.

"Yeah right. I've been looked at by healers, and none of them had a clue. What makes you think you can help where they couldn't?"

She shrugged at him with a grin.

"I'm the Avatar."  
\----  
He'd listened to her harebrained scheme and reluctantly agreed to it. She wanted him to be close to water, to interact with it one way or another. It hurt--he'd been avoiding water until he was parched, to try to forget. But she was the Avatar, and she was the only person willing to try. Nobody else came around any more, now that he wasn't a star.

His stipulation was that he'd do it, but not in public. No way was he making a fool out of himself in front of former fangirls.  
  
So she took him to the isolated garden behind his apartment. He stared at her dumbly, wondering what to do next. She rolled her eyes and strode forward, grabbing his hand and pulling him along to the small creek that played through the garden. He gasped as his hand was plunged into icy-cold water, and hastily withdrew it to stand again.  
  
Her hand touched his again, but softer this time. A tingle ran through his body, and he wondered at it. _Definitely can't have feelings for the Avatar,_ _Tahno._ His reverie was interrupted when she spoke, the gentlest he'd ever heard her.

"Tahno, I know it's hard. But you'll never learn to _like_ water again if you can't even touch it. I don't know how you were taught, but in the Water Tribe we have a saying: go with the flow."

He nodded. It was a basic waterbending concept. She continued speaking.  
  
"It means that even if stuff interrupts your life, your bending, whatever...that you move on. Water can't flow through obstacles. You have to let it go if you want to even try this again. We can do it slowly."  
  
He sank to the ground, trembling, pulling her down with him, and reached out for the creek. She surrounded his right hand with hers, and reached for the water more slowly this time.  
  
When their hands submerged, it was warmer than the last attempt. He could feel the flow of the water through her fingers, and it was a relief to touch it at last, with someone here to keep him safe.  
  
Tahno sobbed and pulled his hand out of the water.  
  
"Was that too long?" Korra asked, a look of worry clear in her eyes.  
  
He shook his head forlornly, tears rolling silently down his cheeks.  
  
"I just didn't realize how much I missed it."  
  
She didn't say anything, but pulled him into a hug.  
\----  
Korra was trying to masturbate again, and again it wasn't working. Her troubles and her desires were curiously mixing, and she couldn't tell which category Tahno belonged in any more. She'd never desired him. But today, she'd seen another side of him, a vulnerable side that made him more human, less wolf-bat.  
  
 _The smell of his hair, the way it had tickled her face as she'd held him to her, was tantalizing. He smelled of chocolate, of mint, of strawberries; delicious. She'd teasingly asked why it wasn't in its usual state, once his tears were gone. He gave a choked laugh and admitted that his secret had been slicking it with water and holding it in place with bending. She'd wetted her hair and held it in a crest shape with her bending, flapping it up and down as she strutted around, chirping like a sparrowkeet. It was worth the indignity to see him break out with laughter, and to see that broken smile appear on his face._  
\----  
Tahno's heart was breaking. With every training session, every time she touched him to correct the stances she insisted he practice, every time she reassured him, every time she did something stupid that made him laugh, his mind and body sung for her. But he knew he couldn't have her; knew he wasn't good enough.  
\----  
Tahno opened the door and watched Korra stumble and trip in, the water hose looped around her neck becoming tangled and drooping to the floor. "Let me help you with that." He untangled the hose from her, blushing as his hand brushed past a breast. "What are we doing with this?"

"I figured we'd hook them up and see if something sort of like pro-bending could get your groove back. It can go into the spigot for watering the garden, and I'll bend at you. I'll play nice, I promise."

He shook his head. Korra _never_ played fair.  
\----  
Korra dodged a water jet. "Not good enough!" she breathlessly yelled at Tahno.

His face was set in a grim smile, and he arced his next shot at her more viciously.

Instead of dodging to the side, or back (predictability was never her thing), she ran towards him, ducking playfully behind him...

And promptly tripping on the hose. She crashed into him, swearing, and they both went down into the shallow creek, the hose erratically jetting water throughout the yard.  
  
She pulled herself up, laughing--and discovering that she was straddling Tahno, her face mere inches from his. Her breath quickened, and she began to stammer out apologies.  
  
"Don't worry about it." he said quietly, staring at the ground awkwardly. A breeze went by, wafting the scent of minty chocolate across the scant distance.

_What the hell. Go with the flow._

She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. They parted slightly, and his breath hitched. His body relaxed; he breathed again and returned the kiss. His arms snaked up behind her, holding her tenderly. Tahno bit her lower lip gently, and she knew she was doomed when it sent a thrill through her body that she'd never felt before.  
  
It made her moan, and he took the time while she was coming apart in his arms to flip them over. He didn't kiss her again, just looked at her idly as she panted beneath him. His lithe fingers traced swirls of creek water over her exposed arms for a full minute, then he looked her in the eyes.

"You don't know what you're doing, Avatar. I understand, it was the exertion that got you worked up, so I'll forgive you this once. For the help you've given me. But don't play with my heart again. It can't take any more damage." He began to get up.  
  
Korra was boiling with frustration. Her arm reached out and pulled him down again.  
  
"I'm damn well not playing with you, you rotten elephant rat! I know what you do to me. What I want. And it's you, okay? It's been you, since we started these lessons. It's been hell holding back these feelings so I can help you. Just pretend it never happened, okay? I don't want to jeopardize all the progress you've made, but I probably already have, and...I...I just don't know. I'm sorry, okay? I just wanted you to be happier, more like your old self..."  
  
He sat beside her, a thousand feelings clashing in his head. Finally, he brought himself to say it.  
  
"I don't want to be my old self. My old self was too stupid to realize you might like me too." 

He leaned over her, towards that beautiful face, and tentatively kissed her.  
  
There was nothing tentative about the Avatar's response. She crushed her lips against him, inexpert tongue whirling into his. His hands ran along her body, thrilling where they touched skin and frustrating where they touched clothing. 

She kicked off her sodden boots, and began to remove her arm bands.  
  
Tahno drew back, hesitant.  
  
"Korra...you...are you sure you should be doing that?"  
  
"Yes." she said stubbornly, tugging at his collarbone with her teeth while she bucked her hips and removed her pelt.

Tahno let out a combination of a laugh and a moan. "I suppose I should have guessed that you wouldn't do things slowly. You always jump into everything head first. But...only if you're sure. You know I'm not exactly a blushing novice when it comes to these things. But I'm not so sure about you."  
  
"New to me." she said, worrying at his neck and earlobe. "Heard about it." Nip. "Wanted to try it for a while, but-" Lick. "Never found the right guy."  
  
He gave a low groan as she got her top off, and then the minx precociously placed his hand on her pert nipples.  
  
"Never even came."  
  
"You--you what!?"  
  
"Never could seem to get there. The most result I ever got out of masturbating was bleeding, once. I'm convinced that orgasms, and airbending, are just myths.  
Figured you were the best one to prove me wrong." She grinned cheekily up at him.  
  
Wow. He was stunned. Here was the Avatar, asking him for her first orgasm.  
  
"You know..." he smirked at her, "You may have been trying too hard. You gotta relax for these things. Let me show you."  
  
Once Korra had managed to get _all_ her clothes off, he moved along her naked body with his mouth and gave praise to Moon and Ocean that he'd gotten to see this sight. His cock raged at the sight of her breasts; they were average-sized but soft and firm, dark nipples swelling like fruit to be plucked.  
  
And pluck them he did, beginning with his tongue. As she pushed against him, moaning all the while, Tahno switched to his lips--oh, those beautiful tits!--and then finally nipped with his teeth, drawing a sharp intake of breath from Korra. He moved his hand down to her dark mat of fur, and coated his long, lithe fingers in the juices that were flowing from her pussy and covering her thighs. He pressed one, and then two fingers inside of her, eliciting much gasping and tightening around his fingers. He crooked them upwards, still teasing her nipples with his mouth. His thumb found her clitoris and began to massage while his fingers worked inside her.

Soon, she was barely breathing, the contained pressure within her begging to be let out. The water around them was warm now, no doubt heated by Korra's passion. His hard dick pressed against her through his pants, and that was it for her. She clenched around his fingers then shuddered. She fell back limply into the water, him still on top of her.  
  
Tahno smirked, a self-satisfied smile on his face. He didn't need to ask how it was, because he _knew_ he was good.  
  
They lay there a moment in silence together, and then Korra's eyes snapped open.  
  
"Hey. We haven't done anything for..." She gestured at the hard-on he still had under his pants. His shirt had come off at some point during the festivities, exposing a fit, yet pale, chest. "I'm not sure how to...to..."  
  
"No worries, darling. Today is about you. If you really want, we can take care of it together. If you're sure. It's not something you can take back."  
  
She nodded.  
  
He pulled his pants and boxers off, noting the awed way Korra was looking at his cock.  
  
"Will that thing even fit?"  
  
"Of course it will. As much as it pains me to admit, I'm average in the size department. Nothing special about it."  
  
"Everything's special about you," she said softly, and then blushed and looked away, embarassed. His chest untightened when she said that, some of his insecurities falling away. He bent down and kissed her gently.  
  
"Not me. Us. Everything's special about _us_."  
  
Her eyes shone. He grinned at her crookedly, and positioned himself at her entrance, teasing his engorged cock along her slick, throbbing outer walls to coat himself for entry.  
  
Their eyes locked. She gave the tiniest of nods, and he pushed inside her, with a long, languid stroke. He encountered no resistance, and she did not cry out--she must have indeed broken her hymen before this.  
  
Korra trembled, not from fear, but from the newness of this sensation, of being filled. Tahno began to slowly move inside her, and she loved it. Loved every second of being joined with Tahno.

_Loved._

"Tahno," she whispered. "I think I may lo---love you."  
  
He moved forward to kiss her, sweat dripping onto her face from the fringe of hair on his forehead.  
  
"Darling, the feeling's mutual."  
  
Her hand moved to her clitoris, and she began to flick her wrist up and down, rubbing herself, as he pumped more wildly into her. She could _feel_ the difference that emotion made to the process, and it certainly wasn't hurt by the fact that Tahno was inside of her. As her hand worked, the pressure rose, and she eventually shuddered again, contracting hungrily around his cock.  
  
He let out the most indecent sound she'd ever heard when she came. Tahno's voice was _sex incarnate_. It was husky, low, and drawn-out, and it was _her doing_. She pushed against him, turning him over, enjoying the sight of his eyes widening as he realized what she meant to do.  
  
Korra straddled him and rode him, coaxing out melodious noises as she rose and fell on his dick. Tahno's face became still and pale as he neared release, and when he finally exploded inside of Korra, she swore she'd never felt a fire burn as hot as the pride in her chest, the pride that he had come apart for _her_ , that she could unwind this lovely man and read him like an open book.  
  
She was disturbed from her reflection a split second later, when what seemed like the entire stream fell on her. She frantically looked around, afraid they had been seen, or worse, were being attacked. There was nobody else around, only a shocked Tahno beneath her, dripping wet. He froze, bedraggled hair drooping down his face.  
  
"Did I just--"  
  
"I think so, Tahno," she beamed. "Looks like our private training worked."  
  
His expression started at shocked and ran the gamut of all the emotions until he hit maniacally gleeful. He let out a whoop and flexed a wrist, coaxing a tendril of water from the stream. She surreptitiously slipped off his softening dick, leaving him to enjoy his moment undisturbed. Or so she thought. His seed slipped out of her and landed on him in a sticky puddle.  
  
He smiled at her smugly. "Let me get that, darling." He bent the remaining sperm from her and flipped it all into the stream, and then drew her in for a surprisingly confident kiss. She smiled into him when the kiss was done, snuggling into his arms with an ease she would never have imagined when she first met him.  
  
"You know, they say the third time's the charm."

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first smutfic (although it’s not just a PWP), and only my second fic ever, so gentle critiquing/reviewing/commenting is encouraged to help me along :)


End file.
